Invader Zim
Invader Zim is a crazed member of the Irken race, sent on a "secret mission" to Earth with his robotic companion GIR in order to stop him from causing more disasters on his home planet, Irk, as he has done in the past, nearly destroying the entire planet. Arriving on Earth, he disguises himself as a human child in order to gather information on the planet. He fools most everyone on the planet, except a young boy obsessed with the paranormal named Dib, bent on foiling Zim's plans and proving to others that he really is an invading alien. Zim is a skilled engineer, often packing advanced technology to assist him in his plans of world domination. In combat, Zim is cold and sadistic, doing almost anything to get what he needs, though he has caused no fatalities on purpose. Zim also learns more about his targets before approaching them head-on, as evidence in his clashes with Dib and Invader Tak, as well as his ongoing operation on Earth. Zim is joined by his loyal but dimwitted robotic minion, GIR. GIR is the opposite of what Irkens see in SIRs, being much less intelligent and combat efficient, except when in his powerful Duty mode which makes him an intelligent and deadly foe. Battle vs. Alien Hominid (by Oshbosh) Zim is in his base making plans for world domanation. He had recently got a Megadoomer to help take out Dib. Suddenly, Zim hears an explosion at his door, and looks to see Hominid pointing his Ray Gun. "You dare intrude into the lair of Zim?! You will die now!" Zim screams out loud. Zim pulls out is Laser Pistol and starts firing at Hominid. Hominid quickly dodges all of the shots and fires back with his Ray Gun. Both shooters miss their targets. Hominid then activates the Flame Round in his gun and shoots. Zim dodges and it hits a control panel and explodes. Zim takes out his Plunger of Doom, but Hominid activated his Acid Shot Bullet and shot the plunger, disintegrating it.Alien Hominid lashes out at Zim with his Hunting Knife, but Zim uses the PAK's spider legs and quickly stabs Hominids hand. Hominid moans in pain as he attempts to try and eat Zim but Zim runs off to the door where he keeps the Megadoomer. Unknowingly, Hominid was sneaking behind Zim and prepared to throw a grenade into the room but all of the sudden, Zim busts out in the Megadoomer mech. "You challenged Zim, and now you DIE!" Zim yelled. Zim continusly pressed the button to fire the artillary cannons all over the place and caused massive amounts of ceiling to fall. Aline attempted to get out, but was crushed by the rock. Zim saw that his opponent was dead. "Victory! Victory is mine! MINE!" Zim yelled. The proceeded to laugh maniacally. Winner: Zim Expert's Opinion While Hominid was more intelligiance and experianced, Zim dominated in weapons (With the exception of long range) and his incompotence led him to deal massive amounts of destruction that the Alien couldn't compete with. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Perry the Platypus (by WanderingSkull) No battle written. Winner: Invader Zim Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors